The metal working industry utilizes various coolants and lubricants during cutting and forming operations. These liquids include pure oils, oil and water mixtures, and non-oil synthetics. Because of the forces with which these fluids are applied during metal working operations and the heat generated when the cutting tool meets the workpiece, a fine mist or aerosol (air borne) is often generated. To arrest this mist, a filter system is required.
If the machine tool is free standing, the aerosol mist can be pulled away from the area using a hood over the cutting area. Alternatively, newer machine tools employ enclosures around the cutting area, which allow the mist to be withdrawn from a single location.
Certain improvements in mist collector constructions and cartridges are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,454,858; 5,415,676; and 5,611,922; the disclosures of each of these three patents being incorporated herein by reference. Each of these patents is owned by Donaldson Company, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn., the assignee of the present application. The Donaldson line of mist collectors, implementing such technology, is available under the registered trademarks Torit.RTM. and Dryflo.RTM., from the Torit division of Donaldson Company.